Reading Rainbow
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Ruby and Belle examine some questionable reading material in the Storybrooke Library.


"_Butterfly in the sky, I can go twice as high. Take a look; it's in a book- A reading rainbow! I can go anywhere, friends to know and ways to grow, a reading rainbow! I can be anything, a reading rainbow!" _

"Knock, knock? I brought you lunch," Ruby opened the doors of the library and skipped over to the circulation desk where Belle was deeply entranced in a book. Stacks of old dusty books were piled up on the desk waiting to be catalogued and referenced for the grand re-opening of the Storybrooke Library.

"Hi Ruby, what exotic tempting meal did you bring me today?" Belle asked peering into the little basket that held the lunch.

"Ooh, you like spicy? It's called a buffalo chicken wrap," Ruby grinned flirtatiously as she placed the wrap on the desk for Belle to inspect.

"This is chicken? It doesn't look like chicken," Belle held the wrap up and peered over her large black rimmed reading glasses.

"Whatcha reading?" Red plucked the book from Belle's hands before she had a chance to hide it.

"Nothing…give it back please!" Belle's cheeks flushed as Ruby read the title. She hopped up to sit on the desk, her short skirt scrunching impossibly higher up her long bare thighs which were swinging slightly at eyelevel to Belle.

"Odd Girl Out- a confession of love-as shocking and honest-as Spring Fire," Ruby let her eyes peruse the cover of the book, which showed two women: one on a bed and another sitting next with a gentle hand placed on her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to find a category to put these dirty books in. Honestly, I don't even understand half of what's happening in them," Belle confessed, trying to sneak the book out of Ruby's hand and failing.

"These books are about lesbians. They're super-hot! I love stories about forbidden love," Red flipped through the pages reading excerpts as her eyebrows shot up at some of the descriptions.

"Lesbians?" Belle questioned, twisting the hem of her pale blue skirt in her hands. Belle knew the books were naughty, and she was enjoying them more than she should. She'd never read anything quite like it, and the idea of being intimate with another woman seemed enticing.

"Mmm, yeah-lesbians," Ruby turned her mischievous grin on Belle who felt her body grow hotter as she tried to divert her gaze from Ruby's legs. Ruby caught Belle's troubled expression as if she was fighting some feeling. She asked amazed, "You like it?"

"Well, it's…different. I suppose, interesting. I like books," Belle looked away, but the increase in her breathing rate gave away her increasing impure thoughts.

"You know there are some things you can't get from a book. I prefer a more…practical application to learning," Ruby licked her lips baring her shiny white teeth in a wolfish smile aimed at Belle.

"What do you mean?" Belle felt uncomfortable but intrigued as Ruby slipped off the desk and moved to stand behind Belle in her chair. She kneaded Belle's petite shoulders, brushing her hair out of the way to rub her neck.

"A book can describe how something feels, smells, looks, tastes even, but nothing beats experiencing it for yourself," Ruby leaned in close and whispered in Belle's ear. Belle shivered at the low timbre of Ruby's voice, her warm breath against the shell of her ear felt intoxicating. Red placed a dry tentative kiss just below Belle's ear, her lips brushing the fine wisps of hair on the neck.

Belle gulped, frozen in place, as Ruby kissed again, slightly lower, sliding her lips down in a line of small soft kisses until she placed one just where Belle's neck and shoulder met.

"Don't stop now," Belle pleaded, she felt her nipples harden as Ruby trailed her long red fingernails over Belle's ribs and down her sides. She could smell Ruby's perfume, a sweet candy scent that made her feel strange and heady.

"I could eat you up," Ruby's innocent high toned voice had disappeared, replaced by a low growly timbre that evidenced her want. Belle gasped when Ruby hauled her up out of her chair and pushed her forward, bending her over the desk. Ruby's hands flew to Belle's hips as she pushed her pelvis into Belle's backside.

"Is this okay?" Ruby asked quietly, her voice sincere and soft once more. Belle responded by pushing back not wanting to lose the pleasant warmth of the contact; she nodded vigorously.

"Show me what to do?" Belle's voice was hopeful and earnest. Ruby liked that question; her hands wandered purposefully beneath Belle's vintage skirt and tugged her plain white panties down, and then she coaxed Belle to stand wider. Ruby cupped Belle's pussy, rubbing her labia as leaned over Belle and sucked on her earlobe, nipping at it playfully.

Belle moaned, her eyes scrunching shut as she concentrated as the feeling of Ruby's fingers working her over.

"You really wanted this, didn't you? You're so wet," Ruby drew out her syllables, her eyes darkening as she pushed two fingers into Belle's tight pussy. Belle screamed at the rough treatment, her hips bearing down as Ruby pushed in deeper, she loved the feeling of Belle's pussy clenching and milking her fingers as she fucked her in a nice steady rhythm. Ruby rubbed herself licentiously against Belle's ass desperate to get her own pulsing clit some action.

The edge of the desk was right against Belle's body, with every twisting delightful thrust; Belle could feel her clit bump into the desk, ratcheting her into frenzy.

"Cum for me, sweet girl?" Ruby panted and growled out the words, she could feel the pressure in Belle's body rising, she was close to orgasm and Ruby wanted nothing more than to feel her cum hard around her fingers.

"Yes, this is…I'm gonna…beast…" Belle lost track of her verbalizations as her pussy clamped Ruby's fingers, her clit hard and swollen against the blissful edge of the desk. She came as her eyes rolled back in her head, her cheeks and chest flushed, dress wrinkled and her pussy spasmed as the force of her orgasm made her knees buckle and legs give out. Ruby caught her, holding her up one-handed in a surprising display of strength as she continued to ride her backside. A tall stack of books fell off the desk as Ruby humped wildly until she came groaning out Belle's name. She fell over on her, the desk supporting both their weight.

They slowly came out of their post-orgasmic fog; Ruby slipped her fingers out of Belle, who let out a sad sigh at the loss. Ruby sniffed her wet fingers enjoying the scent of Belle's fresh arousal before sucking it slowly off and smiling at the taste.

Belle weakly rose to turn and face Ruby, smile firmly back in place. She was still sucking on her fingers as she held up Belle's panties and waved them at her. Belle's hair was mussed, and she felt relaxed and deliciously spent.

"I'm still tingling," Belle said in wonder, looking up to meet Ruby's hooded eyes. Ruby crossed the small distance between them and placed a wet passionate kiss upon Belle's plump, soft waiting lips.


End file.
